


Alka Denci

by ketterdam_waffles



Category: Original Work, Valerie Rockford, William Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, original story/characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketterdam_waffles/pseuds/ketterdam_waffles
Summary: Seventeen year old Valerie Rockford is known as the harsh commander in Alka Denci while her captain/best friend, William Reid, is known to be a sarcastic, fun person. Val's parents and older brother died 4 years ago and after being away for a year for commander training, Will misses her and wants to help her heal. After Val finally admits that she had a crush on him when they were 13, Will decides to clean himself up a bit and maybe (just maybe) get the girl who hasn't left his head. Val has waited and now she has two options. Forget about Will and try to live her life, or make an attempt to show some feelings toward him and risk making a fool out of herself.Pretty cringe worthy, but it's all I've got right now.
Relationships: Valerie Rockford/William Reid





	Alka Denci

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any misspellings. When there's a text message it shows with the letter of the person's first name and is not indented. (Ex. V:___)

**Valerie**

What was she thinking? Her hands shook as she took a breath and began to type. It was 1:32 am on a stormy summer morning and Valerie Rockford was texting two people. Celia Reid, her best friend and William Reid who both lived in the cabin across the street.

It had taken her about two years for Val to finally build up the courage to text Will. Celia had given Val his number when she’d first been thinking about it all those years ago. Val would never truly admit that the thoughts of her past friendship with Will kept her up at night but Celia knew better than to think otherwise. And quite honestly she just wanted to see her younger brother and best friend finally get together. Celia was a year older than the other two which Valerie thought was helpful when it came to advice. Although, when she revealed to Celia that she was positive Will was just going to ignore her, Celia just about shook poor Val so bad she thought for sure her insides became a mushed ball of goo.

“For Saint’s sake Val,” Celia said exasperated giving Val one last shake before stepping back. “It’s going to be fine! I swear.”

“I don’t know Cel,” Val continued walking along the small dirt path that would lead to their little district of wooden cabins and huts. “It just doesn’t seem… I don’t know.” She continued trailing off and shoving her hands into the pockets of her coat. She was grateful the council finally issued out rain resistant jackets to the agents as it was always raining in Alka Denci and now it looked like a storm was starting to brew.

Celia walked beside her tucking her strawberry blonde hair under the hood of her coat. Unlike Val, Celia wasn’t very fond of the rain. She claimed it ruined her hair. Personally, Val thought that was part of the fun. Of course, she’d always enjoyed the cold and rain. She did have to admit, Celia looked more herself under the bright sun and warm summer air. And now, as Val sat in the loft of her parent’s now empty cabin, she finished recalling the previous events of that day and listened to the light patter of the rain on the window looking out right at the Reid’s cabin.

Val’s heart twisted, jumped and dropped to her stomach when she saw Will’s window had the smallest bit of light poking through the dark curtains. The cabin was a good size larger than what the Rockford’s had. The Reid’s had three children. Callum was Celia’s twin and their younger brother William. And sure they could all squeeze into the small cabin Valerie’s parents had previously owned, it would be a tight fit. Val’s heart righted itself as she reminded herself what she was doing.

She picked up her phone but not before checking to make sure Will’s light was still on. You need to stop that. She scolded herself. You can trust him. She looked at what they’d said last.

V: I’m bored.

W: What do you want to do?

Honestly? Val had no idea. But she tried anyway. She remembered something Celia had told her earlier. Just tell him the truth. The truth, right. It was silly, really. But Celia had insisted. I could bet if you just said that he’ll reveal it too. Would he? Val thought sarcastically and almost snorted. Almost. She brought her fingers to the small keyboard on the screen. And slowly but surely began to type.

V: Ok well I guess I could get this out of the way.

W: Ok what?

She actually cringed after she hit send. But his reply was immediate, so at least that meant something.

V: I’m pretty sure you already know this but I had a huge crush on you when we were 13.

She waited. When there wasn’t a response within three seconds Val swiped to left, tapped on Celia’s contact and frantically sent her a text explaining how she ruined the whole thing. Celia texted back just after Val sent her the message.

C: Don’t freak out, mom got mad cuz will forgot to leave his boots outside the door.

Just before Val could respond with: He couldn’t tell me? Celia said:

He would have told you if mom hadn’t been halfway up the stairs about to whoop his butt.

Valerie took a breath laying back on her bed full of pillows watching the clock on her phone. It was a very long minute, but eventually a bubble popped up showing that Will was typing. She knew it was a long shot. Will had been with a lot of other girls since they were 13 but Celia insisted. Again her friends voice rang in her head. He was distraught. Wanted the attention he didn’t think he could ever have. She shook the voice away.

Valerie half expected for it to go away then come back then go away again, but it never did. She was shocked when he responded in less than a few seconds.

W: Really?

He didn’t know. Val remembered all the dumb things she’d done and said when flustered because she was talking to him. Stupid feelings.

V: Yes.

W: You’re not kidding?

Was he trying to make a fool out of her? Get yourself together Rockford. It’d be pretty obvious if he was doing that. Another breath, another message.

V: Why would I?

No response. Again she went to Celia.

V: Cel.

C: Hold on, I’ll see if I can get a visual.

They always joked about themselves being spies. In reality, their training did come in handy, the two thought it was just fun.

C: He’s currently face down on his bed mumbling something I can’t make out.

C: Actually, I think it’s: stupid, I’m so stupid.

Valerie was now pacing the length of the floor. When her phone buzzed again.

W: Can I call you?

She couldn’t help but roll her eyes. He could just walk over here. Val knew the house was busy and she didn’t want anyone getting into personal business. Not that Val didn’t trust Cal and Celia.

V: Coffee or tea?

W: Definitely coffee.

Val practically slid down the banister of the stair case and she went to the kitchen and began to brew some coffee. Just as the door opened, she cursed herself for not remembering to change into something other than a black hoodie and socks tucked into her sweats—also black. She had thrown her hair up into a ridiculously messy knot. But when Will arrived wearing practically the same thing—the sweats were grey and he wore his old black slip ons— Val decided she was fine.

She suppressed a laughed upon Will poking his head in silently asking if he could come in. And wether it was because Will did look quite funny with his blond hair sticking up all over his head or just nerves, Val couldn’t tell. She had a giddy feeling tingling throughout her body and for a second she couldn’t place what this strange foreign thing was. And like a cold harsh slap to the face, she realized. Happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally wrote something. This chapter's shorter than the next one, but I might split it up. I have the second chapter done, just editing it. Let me know what you think! Constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
